Transformation Guidelines
This page contains the transformations certain races can achieve through training or certain specific events. Not all races can transform and must simply improve themselves to keep up which has often worked in circumstances. These are the following races that can transform and what their transformations earn them upon transforming. Frost Demon Race Second Form *Requires Level 10 *Requires a total of 200 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +25 *Increases Strength by +25 Third Form *Requires Level 20 *Requires a total of 300 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +50 *Increases Strength by +50 Fourth Form *Requires Level 30 *Requires a total of 400 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +75 *Increases Strength by +75 Fifth Form *Requires Level 40 *Requires a total of 500 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +100 *Increases Strength by +100 Namekian Race Giant Namekian *Requires Level 30 *Requires 3 Blast Gauges to Activate *Increases Health by 25% *Increases Strength by +250 *Increases Damage Resistance by +25% Saiyan Race Great Ape (Oozaru) *Requires a Full Moon, which occurs during the final 7 days of the month. *Requires your character to retain their tail. *Requires 3 Blast Gauges to Activate *Increases Health by 25% *Increases Strength by +300 *Increases Speed by +300 Super Saiyan *Requires Level 10 *Requires a total of 200 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +25 *Increases Strength by +25 Super Saiyan 2 *Requires Level 20 *Requires a total of 300 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +50 *Increases Strength by +50 Super Saiyan 3 *Requires Level 30 *Requires a total of 400 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +75 *Increases Strength by +75 Super Saiyan God *Requires Level 40 *Requires a total of 500 Hours of Training *Increases Speed by +100 *Increases Strength by +100 Power Development Events Races that lack racial transformations, excluding the Namekian's Giant Form, can increase their stats through events that grant them a permanent power boost. These events have the same level restrictions as Racial Transformations. You must have completed the previous event before advancing to the next event. These events must be found via role-playing or missions. Races that can use Power Development Events are: Android, Human, Mutant, Majin, Namekian, Angel, Demon, Dragon, and Shin-Jin. *'Finding the Mystic Water:' Korin the Cat, who lives beneath Kami's Lookout, possesses a mysterious type of water. It is said that those who drink it and survive will have their potential drawn out of them. However, he will not give this water up lightly - he will often insist upon a test or trial to prove your worth, first. You must be at least Level 10 to begin this event. This event increases Speed and Strength by 20, permanently. *'Guru's Unlock Potential:' Similar to the Mystic Water, the Namekian Elder known as Guru is capable of reaching within a person and drawing out their latent energy. This often merges it with other sources of power the being may possess. This unlocking process causes a large increase in the base power an individual may use in their base form. You must be at least Level 20 and have completed Finding the Mystic Water to begin this event. This event increases Speed and Strength by 40, permanently. *'Elder Kai's Mystic Potential Ritual:' Through a complex and drawn out ritual, the Elder Kai is capable of drawing out power far beyond an individual's potential. This power greatly increases an individual's speed and strength without placing great strain upon the body. As such, it may be maintained indefinitely with training. After this ritual is performed, there is very little room for improvement, save extraordinary circumstances. You must be at least Level 30 and have completed Guru's Unlock Potential to begin this event. This event increases Speed and Strength by 60, permanently. *'Whis's Godly Training:' Whis, the attendant to Beerus, God of Destruction, can offer training that cannot be experienced anywhere else. Through an odd combination of Beerus-related chores and brutal training under truly absurd conditions, Whis may teach an individual the secrets of how to use their power to its' fullest and maximum potential. Whis is also incredibly skilled at analyzing how a fighter works, helping fix any fatal flaws in their combat style. When fully mastered, a feat even Beerus has not accomplished, a person will be able to move their body parts as if they had a mind of their own, and can even interact with those who are protected by godly ki. However, Whis is a fickle trainer, and will often require an incentive, so be prepared to butter him up with something sweet. You must be at least Level 40 and have completed Elder Kai's Mystic Potential Ritual to begin this event. This event increases Speed and Strength by 80, permanently. Legendary Transformations You must be a Legendary Character to unlock these transformations. Legendary Android *Each Power Development event gives Legendary Androids a permanent +2.5% Physical Damage Resistance. *Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Android may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Human *Each Power Development event gives Legendary Humans a permanent +5% Stamina Cost reduction. *Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Human may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Mutant * Each Power Development event gives Legendary Mutants a permanent 2.5% Ki Damage Resistance. * Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Mutant may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Majin *Each Power Development event gives Legendary Majins a permanent +2.5% Health Regeneration every 3 turns. *Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Majin may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Frost Demon *Each Racial Transformation unlocked gives Legendary Frost Demons a permanent +5% Ki Damage. *Once all Transformations are unlocked, a Legendary Frost Demon may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Namekain *Each Power Development event gives Legendary Namekians a permanent +5% Stamina Regeneration every 3 turns. *Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Namekian may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Saiyan *Each Racial Transformation unlocked gives Legendary Saiyans a permanent +5% Physical Damage. *Once all Transformations are unlocked, a Legendary Saiyan may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Angel * Each Power Development event gives Legendary Angels a permanent +5% Health to a Barrier and Recovery Techniques. * Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Angel may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Demon *Each Power Development event gives Legendary Demons a permanent +5% to Weapon Damage. *Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Demon may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Dragon * Each Power Development event gives a Legendary Dragon a permanent +7.5% Arcane Damage Resistance. * Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Dragon may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Legendary Shin-Jin *Each Power Development event gives Legendary Shin-Jin a permanent +5% Arcane Damage. *Once all Power Development events are completed, a Legendary Shin-Jin may participate in a Legendary Mission to unlock a unique Racial Skill. Category:Help Category:Guidelines